An internal combustion engine with a cooling system comprising ducts through which a coolant flows is known from German Patent Publication No. DE 24 29 355 A1, in which the cooling ducts are only arranged close to machine regions which tend to overheat in operation. One cooling water duct is arranged in the cylinder head per cylinder between a distributor and an outlet line, which cooling water duct opens into an annular chamber surrounding a fuel injection device. An outlet duct leads from the annular chamber in the valve web region to the main outlet line between the intake port and the exhaust port.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 62-169 221 U discloses a cylinder head with two intake ports and two exhaust ports per cylinder, wherein a feed duct opens in the valve web region between the two exhaust valves into an annular chamber surrounding the fuel injection nozzle. A further cooling line leads from this annular chamber to the valve web region between the intake valve and the exhaust valve and further into a cooling chamber.
A cylinder head is further known from Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 01-114 917 U, in which a cooling duct, originating from a water cooling jacket of the cylinder block, leads into an annular chamber surrounding an injection nozzle and thus passes a valve web region between the intake and exhaust valve.
A cylinder head of a water-cooled internal combustion engine with an intake port and an exhaust port is known from Austrian Patent Publication No. AT 389 565 B, as well as a fuel device opening into the combustion chamber, wherein a cooling distribution duct is arranged in the region of the valve web between the two valves, which duct opens into an annular chamber surrounding the fuel injection device. As seen in the direction of flow of the cooling fluid, the fuel injection device is arranged after the valve web region.
Similar cooling arrangements in which the cooling of the fuel injection device occurs only after the valve web region are known from German Patent Publication Nos. DE 20 37 315 A1, DE 32 08 341 A1 or DE 24 17 925 A1.
It has been noticed that with respect to the known arrangements the cooling of some thermally critical regions in the region of the fuel injection device and/or exhaust port may be deficient in some operating ranges.